The Demon
by ThatOneTrizKid
Summary: "Mr. Xanatos, have you ever made a deal with a Demon?" When the Gargoyles wake up, an old ally waits for them. Her name is Lily. And she isn't particularly fond of humans. Especially ones that break deals, or the ones that are annoyingly goody-goody cop ladies. T to be safe
1. In the Beginning

Right then. Don't own anything but Lilith. These first ones will follow the show a really closely, dunno if I'm gonna make dramatic changes yet. Got tired towards the end, so if that suck, whoops. This is my first Gargoyle fic. I've posted some other stuff, but nothing here. Well here goes nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

The Demon watched from the top of the highest tower it could find, making no movement to help in the battle the humans were struggling to control. Pathetic. Bored, blackened eyes darted back and forth, watching the Vikings idiotically bombard the castle so close to nightfall. Yes, they had the upper hand now, but in a few moments? They obviously didn't believe in the curse. That or they were just stupid.

It decided it was the latter.

Down below, it could hear the captain's soldiers complaining. Boulders crashed into the castle, destroying towers, taking out the Princess's archers, and just making a mess. The Demon arched an eyebrow at the Captain's threat to his men right before a boulder hit, causing them all to fall. Well, not that old fat man, which genuinely surprised the Demon. With all that extra weight, it seemed that he would be more likely to be pulled down. How strange.

It watched, expressionless, as the Vikings started to scale the walls. Fools. Little by little the sky began to darken. A smirk played at the being's lips, only to be hidden by the shadow of its hood, pulled low to hide its face. The earth slowly consumed the sun. The first Gargoyle broke free. This should be entertaining.

Not even having to strain, the Demon could hear the lavender monster's first words.

"You are trespassing."

The Demon stood from its perch, a pedestal of a fallen Wing. No one noticed as a blade slid out of its sleeve. It stood still, taking in a breath. Smoke filled its lungs, burning them. It didn't know why it bothered offering help to that stupid princess. She was a little brat that didn't deserve the guardians that protected her castle. And that captain? The Demon didn't trust him. That was saying something, considering its nature.

Still, money was money. Keeping those refugees and the castle safe came with its rewards. Honoring an old friend had little to do with the Demon's actions. At least that's what it told itself. With an annoyed sigh, the Demon stepped off the ledge, dropping into the battle.

It landed in a crouch, its cloak fluttering in the summer breeze. It should have been a beautiful night. Amazing how the humans seem to ruin everything. It stood, and those who noticed its entrance—ally and enemy alike-could only gape in shock. They froze, unsure of what to do. The Demon crinkled its nose, its lips twisting into a snarl.

"Foolish mortals."

A Viking lunged at the newcomer first. It easily dodged, simply stepping aside and thrusting its blade in the direction opposite of its own movement. The Viking let out a scream of pain as the blade managed to get into an opening of his armor in his side, slipping between his ribs. Twisting the blade before ripping it out, the Demon looked up at the others, its eyes flashing wickedly. They all stepped back, fear coating their faces. The Demon almost smiled. The fear was always the best part. It made the blood sweet. But then again, it was trying to cut back.

What's one little taste?

"DEMON!" One of the Vikings screamed, running away. "They have a Demon!" The other soldiers paused their fighting for a second, to stare as the Demon stalked away from its first victim in search for another.

With the taste of several Vikings' blood still on its lips, the Demon looked up to see the Gargoyles in battle. Such a strange form of battle. The being thought it strangely beautiful, the way they danced in the air. It had seen plenty of wars, but Gargoyle battles were always its favorite. Content with letting the winged monsters finish the job, the Demon made its way back to its post. A high whistle caught its attention only a second before an arrow embedded itself into the Demon's shoulder.

The Demon whirled around, teeth bared, to see the Viking captain's smug expression slowly fade into one of horror. The look was quickly replaced with determination before another arrow was sent at the Demon. The being let it hit, and it lodged into its arm. With a growl, the Demon reached behind its head and ripped the arrow out of its shoulder as it stalked up to the blonde. He backed away before breaking into a run in the opposite direction.

"Coward," the Demon taunted, tearing the arrow out of its arm. Blood dripped, but the wound itself immediately began to disappear. The skin began to knit together. Black magic, they would call it. Idiots.

The Demon followed the Viking, its steps silent, its cloak flowing around its feet. It looked like it wasn't walking, but floating. A truly haunting sight. Finally, the man came to a dark corridor leading to the inside of the castle. Before he could dash in, a low animalistic growl echoed through it. A smirk graced the features of the Demon as a Gargoyle dog padded out, its ears flat, teeth bared. The Wing, who was ironically wingless, jumped at the man, who quickly jumped away. The Demon had to step to the side to avoid being plowed down, but it really didn't mind. The man looked around for a way of escape, found the corridor now empty, and rushed for it. He stopped in his tracks as a female Gargoyle slid out, her eyes shining red.

"Face me, human, if you dare!" she growled before leaning in and hissing in his face. He turned to run, only to freeze at the sight of the dog and Demon. The Demon stepped forward, laying a hand on the mutt's head. It didn't seem to mind, however, the blue skinned female Wing looked at it with her lips twisted in disdain.

The lavender Gargoyle, the leader, and the biggest the Demon saw all night, glided down to the scene, landing on the ledge. He glanced down at the trio that had the attacker surrounded, and the Demon swore it saw amusement in his eyes for a split second. Stupid creature.

"I see you've met our watch dog," the Wing deadpanned, his voice deep and his tone dry. The female Wing once again hissed at the blonde bearded man, this time clawing at him. "And my second in command."

The man stared at them in horror. The Demon could smell the fear on him. It was a lovely smell, especially when they tried to hide it. "Monsters!" the man snapped. "You're all monsters!"

The Demon clicked its tongue against its teeth. "Tck." The Gargoyles watched as it stepped up to the man, holding out the arrows that had been stuck into its now flawless skin. "Idiotic human," it sneered, pointing the arrowheads under his chin, backing him into the wall. Despite the Demon being rather small compared to the man—it only came up to his shoulder-, it could see the fear in his eyes. "You dare associate me with these… harmless little bats?"

Behind it, the Demon could hear one of the Wings, most likely the blue skinned female, growl. Still, they didn't interrupt. "Of all my years, I don't believe I ever had the inconvenience of meeting a mortal as stupid as yourself. Now, is it because you lack a correctly functioning mind, or that you honestly believed you could take a castle with Gargoyles?" the Demon seemed to wait for an answer that didn't come. "And then you make the mistake of shooting me, which, by the way, not a very smart decision. Do you even know who I am?" it demanded. The man looked like he wanted to shake his head, but didn't in fear of the arrows at his neck. The Demon's lips twisted into a smirk as it took a step back, releasing the man.

The man stared at shock as the Demon dropped its hood.

"I am Lilith, Demon Child of Aalair."

The look on the man's face was priceless. The Gargoyles even seemed shock at the young face before them. This Demon was nothing more than a child, no more than sixteen years of age. Its—no, her—eyes were midnight black, her hair a sinful red, her skin pale like a ghost, lips crimson from the treats she allowed her self to have after dispatching the enemy soldiers. And yet, they could see the wisdom, the age hidden in her eyes. She had seen many things, lived longer than her appearance suggested. The Demon, Lilith she called herself, gave a low growl before throwing one of the arrows at the man. It grazed his cheek before embedding itself into the wall just passed his head. A cruel smile played at her lips before turning to the staring Wings.

"Do what you want," she said lightly before replacing her hood and sauntering away. An eventful night indeed. Of course, it wasn't really over, now was it? Down below, she could hear the Viking Captain swear revenge against the "monsters." Some Humans never learn.

* * *

There was a feast that night. The Captain had invited Lilith, and while at first she had no intention of going, she stopped by anyway. She sat at one of the windows of the banquet hall, leaning against the stone, one leg left to hang inside, the other pulled up to her chest. She kept her cloak wrapped around her, the hood hiding her face. With boredom lacing her expression, the Demon watched the humans celebrate.

Over the music, she could just make out the cruel bickering between two of the soldiers about the Captain. Her black eyes flickered over to where said Captain walked by, and she could tell by his movement that he heard every word of it. Lilith smirked. Why mortals let such things get to them was beyond her. They had weak minds. Once the Captain was seated, the brat Princess turned to him.

"Our thanks for a battle well fought, good Captain," she said brightly. Lilith wanted nothing more than to rip out her vocal cords. What an annoying voice.

"It is not mine to take, your highness," he said nobly. "Without Goliath and his Gargoyles, our defense would have proven useless. Also, Madam Lilith proved to be mighty resourceful in battle."

Lilith arched an eyebrow. He just complimented her? Her lips quirked into a faint smile. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. However, at the mention of the Gargoyles, the Princess's expression turned dark, and at another table, Lilith saw the disgust coating the white-haired Magus's sharp features.

"Please," the Princess started. "Don't mention that monster's name in my presence."

Lilith felt her lips twist into a snarl. Stupid human girl, ungrateful harlot. As soon as the words left her lips, the doors of the banquet hall opened, revealing none other than Goliath, the lavender Gargoyle, and his blue-skinned companion. Goliath's eyes narrowed and the female's glowed red. As they stepped forward, Lilith dropped from her roost.

"Which monster?" she demanded, her voice echoing through the now silent hall. Everyone gasped, unaware that they had been watched. Lilith crinkled her nose and went to meet the Wings in the center of the hall. As they started moving, the room exploded with scandalized whispers, and the Princess looked absolutely horrified. The Captain spoke up.

"Your pardon, your highness," he started, standing. "I took the liberty of asking them to appear and be recognized for their bravery." Lilith scoffed at that. It wasn't bravery that caused her to join the battle. After all, bravery was facing your fears with a strong face. The Demon Child of Aalair feared nothing.

"Captain! We are most seriously displeased!" the Princess exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "To let beasts in the dining hall!"

Before anyone could argue, the Magus shot up out of his chair. "You speak wisely, Princess. These are unnatural creatures. No good can come from associating with them!"

Lilith let out a low growl, directed at the Magus. "Says the _boy_ that plays with magic," she hissed, taking a step forward, her hand reaching for her hidden blade. He quickly sat back down, fear-scent pulsing off of him. Before she could do anything, a large clawed hand caught her shoulder. She looked back in shock. No one dared touch her before. However, she decided to let it go, seeing it was Goliath who stopped her. She didn't know why, but he was tolerable. Unlike some. He stepped up in her place, and once he was seemed sure he wouldn't hit the Demon, he extended his wings. The Princess sat down in shock and fear, only for the expression to be replaced with surprise when the lavender creature draped his wings like a cloak around his shoulders, and leaned forward in a bow.

"Haha, Goliath. We named you well, it seems!" the Captain chuckled good-heartedly, clasping the Gargoyle on the shoulder. "You are as good a soldier as the Philistine giant who fought David." Lilith sneered at the reference. Not that it actually had anything to do with her, but with the title of Demon, such things were annoying.

The Princess suddenly looked outraged. "You'd do well to remember, Captain, that the biblical Goliath was also a bully and a savage!"

The female Wing hissed at the Princess, causing her to draw back, and Lilith drew her blade from her sleeve. Goliath caught his companion's shoulder and held her back. He opened his mouth to speak, but Lilith beat him to it.

"It would do you well to pick your words wisely, you ungrateful harlot," she growled. The hall gasped at the insult, and the Princess herself looked like she would die of shock. Not that Lilith saw that as a bad thing. "These 'monsters,' as you call them, just saved your castle. Protected your people. Had it not been for them, you would be nothing more than another toy for those Vikings to break." Lilith watched as her words took effect. The Princess's face turned bright red with rage.

"How dare you speak to me in such a-!"

"Do _not_ interrupt me, you stupid child!" Lilith snapped. "I will not tolerate your prejudice. It disgusts me to see such good blood wasted on such an arrogant girl." Lilith pointed her blade at the Princess. Almost immediately, several guards shot up. The Demon ignored them. "Your father rolls in his grave. You have disfigured the grace of the Wyvern Castle. You have lost an ally in the Demon Child of Aalair."

She gasped, as did the others who know the severity of the words spoken by the Demon. Lilith lowered her blade. Disgust filled her voice as she went on.

"Should fire consume your people, should your children cry out in hunger and pain, should your armies falter and your guardians crumble, do not come to me. Do not come to my people. I cleanse my hands of you, Princess Katherine, and the future generations of this castle's rulers. And when they seek my aid, while they tell me of the horrors that they must suffer through, the screams of battles that cannot be won, I will simply reply no."

The room was silent. Katherine looked like she wanted to cry. "You made a promise to my father…" she started weakly.

"As did you," Lilith snapped. "I will take my pay, and I will leave. Do not let my name come off of your lips again if you wish to keep them."

That said, the Demon Child turned on her heels and stalked out of the room, brushing past the great Goliath as she did so. The two Gargoyles stared after her in shock before Goliath cleared his throat.

"We will take out leave now."

Lilith clenched her jaw as she heard the two follow her. And behind them, the Captain. When they were well away from the hall, he spoke.

"My apologies for this, Goliath, Madam Lilith," he said sorrowfully. Goliath turned to face the man, and Lilith simply stopped walking.

"No apologies needed. We are what we are. Her opinion will not change that," he replied solemnly. Lilith almost scoffed, and the female Wing spoke.

"Have you no pride? No sense of justice? We saved their lives and they repay us with contempt!" she exclaimed angrily.

"She is right, Goliath," the Captain added. "You deserve better than this."

Lilith simply shook her head and leaned against the wall, her arms crossed, waiting to see where the conversation would lead.

"These cliffs were our home ages before they built their stone fortress. They should bow to us!"

Goliath shook his head. His tone was gentle as he tried to speak reason with his two friends. "It is the nature of human kind to fear what they do not understand," he said, taking the blue Wing's hand. Lilith couldn't help but be impressed. It had taken her years to learn that the hard way. "Their ways are not our ways."

The female sighed heavily. "There are times when your patience astounds me, my love."

Goliath smiled warmly before taking his hand back. He turned to face the waiting Demon. "Are you really abandoning the Princess?"

Lilith shrugged, pushing off the wall. "You children shock me," she stated matter of factly. "But then, that was a childish tantrum you just threw, my blue-skinned friend." She ignored the growl she received. "Humans are awful bothersome creatures, don't you agree? I will return once that brat has learned her lesson." She looked up at the Captain. "Now, sir, for my pay."

* * *

The Demon Child Lilith could only stare in shock at the frozen Gargoyles. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered her, but this was a bit different. The moon was high, and yet the creatures were frozen. Only six of them stood, the rest scattered around the floors of the castle. She noticed Goliath was one of the few that remained.

She turned to face Katherine and that idiot Magus, rage flashing in her blacked eyes. "What have you done?"

"I-it was an accident!" Magus exclaimed. "They're stuck as stone until the castle rises above the clouds."

Lilith could only stare at the trio before her. A young refugee boy, Katherine and the Magus. She took a breath to keep from slaughtering them. "Where are you going?"

"We are taking the eggs somewhere safe!" the boy piped up. Lilith narrowed her eyes.

"What if they wake soon?" she demanded. The trio exchanged looks. "Someone should stay with them, explain what happened." No one spoke. Lilith shook her head. "Stupid mortals," she muttered before glancing up at Goliath. "Go then."

"You plan on staying with them?" Katherine asked incredulously. Lilith sighed.

"I will check up on them every few years. After all, I have all the time in the world, where as you do not." The trio nodded and turned to walk away. Lilith stared after them, then placed a hand on the Gargoyle's shoulder. It was going to be a long wait. But when they wake, they would need someone to be there. After all, monsters should stick together.

* * *

Reviews are awesome. Tell me what you think, what would you like to see in the future, if i should even go on, ect. ect.


	2. Bright Blue Combat Boots

Bright blue combat boots stomped through the halls of the Eyrie Building. The sharp clickclack heel-toe steps that could only be made by very expensive dress shoes followed them. Lily rolled her eyes at the breathless arguments the blonde man behind her was spewing. Something stupid about the man being in a meeting. Conference call, no place for a child, security on their way, yada yada yada. After several minutes of wandering around aimlessly with one Mr. Bennett trailing her every move, she finally came to the door she was looking for.

Not missing a single beat, she grabbed the doorknob, and pulled the door open with such force it bounced off the wall. Inside the big office, a pony-tailed man on the phone looked up in shock. Lily smirked before sauntering in as if she belonged, locking the door behind her, much to the dismay of the guy that looked like he had a stick shoved up his ass. The man she surprised—who was actually kinda hot—could only stare, unmoving from his comfy looking chair behind his ginormous desk. The girl wondered absent-mindedly if it took a whole tree to make.

Pony Tail gaped at the red-head as she made her way to his desk, reached across, and pressed the end call button. It wasn't until she flopped down into the chair opposite of him (her boots propped up on the desk) that he snapped out of his trance.

"Young lady," he said calmly, his voice suave and cool. It made Lily want to smash his face through the glass of that huge window behind him. "May I ask what it is you are doing here?" He paused. "I really hope you didn't just cost me a multi million project just to sell Girl Scout cookies.

Lily cocked her head to the side, her hands clasped and resting on her stomach. "Do I seriously look like a prissy ass girl scout to you?" she demanded, sweeping a hand over herself. "I'm here to talk business, old man, and I heard you're into that kinda crap." She paused when she saw a piece of lint sticking to the front of her oversized black sweater, which she promptly flicked off.

The man arched an eyebrow, obviously intrigued with Lily's blunt approach to things. "Business? Shouldn't you be off in school learning math and English?"

"Oh haha, that's cute," Lily spat. "Look, I got all the time in the world, really, and I'm not leaving anytime soon." She paused and looked out the window with a smug smirk. "And something tells me you need to be outta here before nightfall, Xanatos."

Something flashed in the man's hard eyes for a split second. Most people wouldn't have caught it, but Lily wasn't stupid. She knew what to look for, and she found it. Xanatos straightened, folding his hands on his desk.

"You have my attention, Miss…"

"Evans. Lily Evans."

Xanatos quirked an eyebrow at that, amusement coating his features. "A fan of Harry Potter, are we?"

Lily smiled. "Was hoping you'd catch that." She pulled her feet off of his desk and sat up. "Not many do. But that's beside the point. As I said, I have business to conduct. A proposition for you," she said confidently.

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Pray tell, Miss Evans, what your proposition is," Xanatos pressed lightly. Lily's eyes flashed wickedly.

"The Gargoyles. I think it's safe to say they pretty much hate humans. Not that I blame them," Lily added sharply. "Stupid little things you are. They've been sleeping for a thousand years. They're gonna be confused and angry and all sorts of jacked up when they wake." She shrugged "Who's to say they won't lash out when they wake up?"

"I don't think you're giving them much credit, Miss Evans," Xanatos said.

"Oh, you think they'll wanna play nice? Dude, they were betrayed by the last people they knew."

"Still. You don't know if they will actually attack."

"You wanna test it?" she snapped. He didn't say anything, so she went on. "Now, this is their castle. They will defend it with everything they got, so in doing this, you're gaining a great alley. Don't fuck it up," she snapped harshly. She took a breath. "Right. Now for what I want."

"Yes, pray tell."

"I want to be there when they wake. They know me; they'll listen to me. I'm the last one that didn't screw them over. But, you know how unreliable us "teens" are," she said, rolling her eyes and air quoting the appropriate word. "If I'm not here, don't worry, just don't tell them about me just yet. They probably wouldn't believe you if you said their old war buddy were hanging around. I want full access to them, which also means the castle. If anything, I'll be there for your protection."

Xanatos was staring at her in a sort of shock, trying to process what she had said at first. A slow smile spread across his face.

"'Eyes black as midnight, hair of fire, lips crimson with the blood of her enemies. This is the Gargoyles' protector, let her word be her law.' That's what the Magus wrote about you." He paused. "Madam Lilith, Demon Child of Aalair."

She rolled her eyes at his words. "Took you long enough."

He simply smiled. "However, your eyes aren't exactly black. More of an amethyst. Not many red-heads can pull it off. You really are a strange creature."

"Pray you never have to see the black eyes. They only come out with crimson lips."

"You drink blood?"

"I've been trying to cut back."

"Interesting." He paused, his dark eyes studying her. "What else?"

"Who says I want anything else?" she demanded, a bit too defensively. Xanatos smiled slyly. Lily crinkled her nose at that look. Humans shouldn't have it. Hell, even Demons were iffy. Still, she said nothing.

"I can see it in your eyes. Please, Miss Evans, if we are to strike a deal, I need all the details," he said smoothly. Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine then. The Magus's book. I want access to it, if only for a few days. When I'm done with it, I'll give it back. It doesn't even have to leave the castle," she told him lightly. He arched an eyebrow at that.

"And what, may I ask, do you need that for?"

"That's none of your business. Just know it won't be used against you. That I promise."

Xanatos looked hesitant. Lily wondered if she asked for too much and decided that if he said no, she could just kill him and take it anyway. Wouldn't be too hard. But then there's that Pixie…

He spoke.

"Is there anything else? And what do I get out of it?"

"You, sir, get my assistance with anything I deem worthy of my time. I'm very… oh, what's the word… lenient when it comes to morals." There was a wicked gleam in her eyes that Xanatos decided he admired. "You're a rich guy, I'm a rich Demon, and let's face it, we didn't earn our money the most honest way possible, but your way was probably not as bloody as mine. You need a dirty deed done; I'm your gal. Just…" she paused. "No killing kids. Hate doing that." She made a face, cringing a bit.

Xanatos studied Lily for a second, as if trying to make up his mind. Before he could decide, she spoke again. "I do have one deal breaker though."

"And what would that be?"

"The Wings. If any harm comes to them because of your exploits, you will not be happy with my actions. I didn't spend the last thousand years babysitting them just so they could be killed off as soon as they wake." Her voice was deadly, threatening. "I'm not stupid. I've been around a long time, I know how you humans think."

"And if I were to do just that?" he asked, an eyebrow arched and a challenge in his voice. Lily smirked.

"You've seen how big Goliath is. He'd be awful mad if he were betrayed again. And I won't be around to help you. Just keep that in mind." She smiled, leaning back in her chair. "Now then, a question."

"Yes?"

"Mr. Xanatos, have you ever made a deal with a Demon?"

Xanatos smiled grimly. "Something tells me I don't have a choice."

"No, I guess you don't." He stood, walking around the desk. Lily looked up at him for a second before standing. She only came up to his shoulder, even with the little height added from her boots. The man held out his hand and she took it, giving it two firm shakes.

"Well, then, pleasure doing business with you, my good sir. I have crap to do before they wake, so I'll see you later."

Without another word, she turned on her heels and started for the door, quickly unlocking it and throwing it open in one fluid movement. Outside the door was a very irked looking Owen Burnett. She smirked at him as he rushed in to check on his boss. Stupid pixie. She never did like those magic folk.

Now, just to wait for Xanatos to break the deal. She knew he would eventually. If she could, she would do it first, but after all, she is a Demon. And not just any Demon, but the Demon Child of Aalair. And her word is her law.

She gave a small smirk as she walked into the elevator at the end of the hall. It felt good to be back in the game.

* * *

**Not as long as the last one, but I kinda had fun writing this one. Lemme know if I screwed up Xanatos at all though, I'm kinda iffy on if I did good on him.**


End file.
